Only Yours WINCEST
by Lucifer'sfavoritedemon
Summary: Okay, so sorry it took so long to write... I just had a brain storm in the middle of the night... Maybe 2 chapters not sure, WINCEST,
1. Chapter 1

**Only Yours**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary:Wincest**

**Dean and Sam have always been close. Their past? Horrible. Their mom died on the ceiling bloody and on fire. Who done it? The Yellow Eyed Demon. Their Father, John. raised the boys as hunters, dead set on revenge. Dean's most valuable thing to him? Sammy... And his Impala!... He's always protected Sammy, it's part of his job, but when Sammy went to Stanford, Dean's world shattered, He was empty without Sam, and he couldn't figure out why... He needed Sam, and Sam needed Dean, They were Soulmates. The things is, neither of them really knew it, When their dad went missing, Dean went to Stanford to get Sam, He didn't know Sammy had a girlfriend named Jessica. But somehow he convinced Sam to go with him, When they got back? Sam's girlfriend Jess, was on the ceiling and on fire.. Who killed her? The Yellow Eyed Demon, set on revenge for Jessica's death Sam set out with Dean to find AND kill the Yellow Eyed Demon.. Neither of them knew what was gonna happen, Their destiny was already planned and set, so now.. On June 29th.. Something happens to Dean and Sam that will change them forever.**

**"Hey Dean, c'mere for a sec wouldja?" said Sam**

**Dean walked out of the bathroom with his boxers on and Sam couldn't help but let his eyes travel up and down his older brothers body. "What is it Sam? Got any hits on Ol' Yellow Eyes?" says Dean while getting himself a beer and sitting down on the bed across from Sam****, **

**"Umm no not yet" says Sam setting his laptop aside and looks at Dean**

**"Then what was it Sam?" says Dean with a confused look on his face**

**"I just thought that maybe we could just spend a day together inside? and before you say anything, Yes I know, evil doesn't take a break or a holiday. I just wanted to spend some time with you, Watch a movie,,, not porn, but just hang out like we used to. What do ya say De?" Says Sam putting on the puppy dog eyes**

**Dean just stares, knowing he has no power over the puppy dog eyes from Sam. he leans forward and says, "Alright Sammy, We can have a day to ourselves.. and No porn? Really?" Sam just smiles and says "No porn Dean, and No getting drunk! I want us both to remember this day, not get wasted and be two sheets from the wind and not remember it"**

**Dean smiles and replies "Okay Sammy, Whatcha wanna do?"**

**"Maybe we could just sit on the couch and watch some movies?" says Sam **

**"Alright Sam, We can do that" Says Dean already on his way to the couch, He turns on the TV and Monster in-law was on the TV**

**"Hey Sammy, Let's watch this!" says Dean looking at Sam who had just joined him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and some Apple Pie for Dean, and a beer for himself and one more for Dean cause well, He didn't want Dean to get shitfaced and not remember, he had a feeling they'd remember this night for a long time, **

**"Monster In-Law? Sounds good to me, Here I gottcha some pie and another beer but no more after this one" says Sam handing over the pie to Dean**

**"What kind?" says Dean taking the beer and pie**

**"Apple. Did it really matter?" says Sam looking at the commercial on the TV screen**

**"No not really, Pie is Pie Sammy, I just like Apple the best." says Dean getting slightly annoyed with all these commercial, so he just looks at Sam and Sam stares back, Something clicks inside them, is it Lust? Need? Want? Desire? All of the above? Could be... They just don't know what they want yet.. But undoubtedly their bodies do cause they move on their own accord.. Dean ontop of Sam, Kissing him and holding onto him as if he let go of Sam and Sam would be gone...**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write another one, Im trying my hardest to make my stories better and maybe alittle longer, This may have 2 chapters or 3, Plus let me know what you think of it so far, Any advice? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Yours Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer.. I own nothing... If i did this woulda happened a lot sooner!**

**(PS im gonna write this differently, tryin out a different way to write it,, I've seen it done once sooo Let me know)**

**Dean was straddling Sam's hips, his tongue prods at Sam's lower lip asking for entrance, Sam opens his mouth and lets Dean's tongue in and moans when their tongues collide. Dean tastes of beer and apple pie and to be honest, Sam wouldnt have it any other way!**

**Dean:Oh god Sammy you taste so good, -says while panting in Sam's ear-**

**Sam:-trying to catch his breath- Oh Dean.. I've wanted you for so long, didn't know you felt this way to, or else I would have suggested us to take this break years ago!**

**Dean:How long Sammy? How long have you wanted me?**

**Sam:You was 18, I was 15 when the feelings really escalted into want and lust,, at first it was just admiration but it became more, And I didn't know if you felt the same way or not, that's part of the reason I left for Standford, I couldn't contain my feelings for you any longer, and it was getting frustrating.. Sure I loved Jessica, but as a friend. She knew how I felt about you and she didn't judge me, so we pretended to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend so every1 didn't think I was gay cause well that wouldn't have went well, But I've never stopped thinking about you Dean, You're all I've ever wanted, You're all I ever needed, I'm yours Dean, Will you be mine?**

**Dean:Ohh Sammy, I didn't know you felt that way for so long, That's when mine started to, I was so sad and brokenhearted when you left that I barely slept, I couldn't eat, Dad didn't pay any attention to it, he was always sure we had found a lead, But no matter what Sam, I could never get you off my mind, You're all I ever dreamed about, All those other girls, They were nothing, Nobody could compare to you Sammy, You know Why?**

**Sam:Why?**

**Dean:Cause they aren't you! I love you so fuckin much Sammy, and Yes, I know this is a HUGE chickflick moment but Sammy, I don't care, You mean so much to me, **

**Sam:More than your baby?**

**Dean:More than my baby,, You know what, Your my number 1 baby Sammy! Your mine and I'm yours!**

**Sam:Oh Dean -leans up and claims Dean's lips in another heated, passionate kiss-**

**I'm so sorry for leavin you hangin,... What do you think so far?**

**Lemme know what you think.. I find it easier this way to write my stories!**

**-Balthazarishot**


End file.
